


waking up is a dream

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Little by little his mind climbs out of the molasses that is sleep--his breathing gradually going from slow and sleep deep to awake and resting, each of his muscles flex gradually awake, begging for him to stretch but Alec refuses to let himself move, never having felt more comfortable in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> something that came to me, listening to music <3
> 
> You can find me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Feeling the heat on the exposed part of his leg from the sun stream intruding through the partition of the curtains, Alec slowly comes back to consciousness. He lets out a soft sigh, comforted by the lack of danger he can sense, he let’s himself wake up slowly.

Little by little his mind climbs out of the molasses that is sleep--his breathing gradually going from slow and sleep deep to awake and resting, each of his muscles flex gradually awake, begging for him to stretch but Alec refuses to let himself move, never having felt more comfortable in his life.

He tightens his grip around the solid chest his head is placed gently on, enjoying how he moves with every heavy sleep filled breath his lover takes. One of his legs is tangled in two caramel golden ones, the hairs gently brushing against each other when he can’t stop his leg from twitching. He really needs to stretch.

Taking a finale inhale of the wonderful smell that is Magnus Bane, Alec lifts his head ever so gently, leaving a brush of lips where his boyfriend’s heart lies as he moves gently away to do what his joints are now screaming at him to do.

Finally stretching languidly, feeling his joints pop in a few places that were healed a little to roughly with an iratze after his last mission, and his muscles joyfully expanding and retracting to leave him feeling yet again comfortable and sleepy. He turns on his side, moving as stealthily as he can without the rune activated until he’s close enough to brush a kiss against a stubbled cheek. Before he can pull away however, the cheek moves and his lips are captured by perfect soft ones, making him smile when they part.

“Good morning,” he murmurs, voice sleep rough and slightly hoarse, joyful like he never was before this man came into his life. He will never stop being thankful for that.

Golden eyes meet hazel and Alec’s breath hitches, Magnus’ warlock mark never fails to thrill and excite him. “Mmm, good morning” is murmured softly as the magical man turns to face him properly, using his strong arms to pull Alec close, hands fitting around his back, down to teasingly squeeze his ass before going back up, something that makes Alec’s breath hitch again, the possibility of morning sex waking up more than just his mind.

Magnus of course catches this, if the sly sexy smirk on his lips is anything to go by. “Feeling very frisky today are we?” he whispers seductively and Alec wants to laugh at the ridiculous way he worded that sentence, but his laugh is caught in his throat when lips find their way to his neck, to his rune more specifically and there’s a wet kiss followed by a soft bite at the center of it. He meant to laugh, really. That it came out as a moan wasn’t his fault.

Deciding that yes, making love with his beautiful boyfriend when they finally have a little time to do so is more important than calling said boyfriend out in his (slightly adorable) ridiculousness, Alec moves his arms to soft black strains, pulling just enough to let Magnus’ know that, _yes_ , he is feeling frisky.

Magnus groans against his sensitive skin, pulling away to blow cool air on the wet red patch he’s made and Alec really can’t help himself this time. He moves with all the grace of a shadowhunter as he rolls them so he’s straddling the other man, bracketing strong thighs with his own he enjoys the thrill that shoots up his spine when Magnus’ hardness moves against his ass, small little twitches, almost like the man can’t control himself. Alec groans just at the thought of it, his powerful always so restrained lover, losing control because of _Alec_ , it’s almost enough to set him off right there.

“I’m so glad we both prefer to sleep naked.” Magnus groans seconds later, having taken ahold of Alec’s strong thighs, moving up and down them slowly, like he’s feeling him for the first time, it’s always like this. They can’t get enough of each other, it’s a mix of desperate hunger and deep-seated love that works for them both in the best ways.

Alec smiles as he looks into golden swirls almost completely swallowed up by lust blown pupils. “Me too” he whispers and leans down, having held himself without those lips for too long. They move together synchronized, lips and tongues tasting each other sweetly and Alec is almost overwhelmed by the wave of love that washes over him when Magnus’ hands move up and down his back in a sweet caress.

Eventually Alec ends up placed between those amazing thighs, he feels a familiar hunger in his gut looking into his lover’s eyes and they don’t speak. Instead, Alec recaptures kiss swollen lips and moves his hand down, his other comfortably holding him up from putting all his weight on Magnus, whose hands have found the sensitive hairs at the base of his neck and Alec groans at an excruciatingly slow pull, feeling the tingle all the way down in his toes.

Finally reaching his target, he puts his large hand to good use as he grabs the both of them, earning a deep reverberating moan all the way from his Magnus’ throat. He smiles in the kiss for a second, moving slowly, deliberately, as he waits for their pre-cum to mix to make them slick enough for faster movements.

Magnus is the one to pull away with a ragged gasp as Alec tightens his grip _just so_ , closing his eyes and pulling his lover’s hair harder which causes a domino effect of Alec moaning and his hand moving a little faster. “I- I’m not gonna last long” Magnus groans, forcing his eyes open to stare into hazel blown ones, “Me neither” Alec breaths and moans when Magnus’ pulls a little again.

Resting his forehead against that delicious collarbone, Alec feels Magnus’ heartbeat increase. He feels his own pulse speed up, a tingeling warmth beginning to unravel at the bottom of his spine and he forces himself up to capture Magnus’ lips as he loses it, Magnus’ swallowing his moan as Alec comes, letting his body spasm, taken over by the waves of pleasure. He almost misses when Magnus follows, eyes closing tight and mouth opening in a soundless shout as he twitches underneath his lover.

Coming down Alec lets out a content sigh letting himself collapse onto Magnus, who simply huffs amusedly, snapping his fingers to clean them both before moving his arms around Alec, again caressing up and down the smooth broad back on the man he loves so much.

They lay there content until both of their alarms go off--duties of the day calling them apart from each other yet again.

Dressed and ready to go, they leave the building together. 

“Where’s your first client?” Alec asks, hoping for just a few seconds with his love before his duties needs him. “Las Vegas” Magnus smiles at him, stepping close to place a soft kiss at his lips before turning to make a portal. 

“See you tonight?” he asks and Alec laughs. 

“Do you even have to ask?” he smiles genuinely and Magnus shrugs. 

“Old habit. Be safe. I love you” he finishes softly and before he can step into the portal Alec pulls him back for a kiss. 

“I love you too, be safe,” the slightly taller man murmurs against his lips before letting him go again. Waving goodbye with a small smile on his face he waits until the last bit of magic has disappeared from the sidewalk before turning to go to the Institute, ready for whatever mess the day has ready for him to deal with today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
